yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bubble-Blitz/AMC: Challenge Six
The challenge six of Akademi Murder: Camp! The death and live experience of Yandere Simulator fanon wiki! The Sixth Challenge Plot When the Eagles cottage gets destroyed, the teams join their stuff and stay together at the same cottage. Now with a small number of campers, they have the challenge of facing the Killer, or do i mean, the Killers? Entries Requirements The entries need to have: * Imagination! Good luck! Where do i write? I don't care. You can write on a document and send it to me! The team can choose one member to write while the others describe what happen, or the team can set up a google document, edit it all together and them save and send to me. The Merge Now, everyone will write a story together and the death will be very random, based on events of the story. Good luck yo y'all! People *Igor the Mii (Igor) �� *TsundereChanBaka (Kaia) �� *Mixdere-senpai (Osara) �� *SenpaiX (Fumio) �� *SomethingYandere (Yuri) �� *Jacbocford (Aiden) �� *Fanfiction-chan (Ryuto) �� *Kaiwe (Sayomi) �� *CrystaltheSwag (Yuki) �� *Horizonfudgy (Kaya) �� *''FunCookie'' �� *''Porcy'' �� *''Demonic BB'' �� Entry At the peak of dawn, the campers are welcomed by the warm rays of the early sunlight shimmering through the windows. A clear view of the sunrise was visible through them, making the campers a tad less depressed about their deceased companions. Igor’s eyes fluttered open as the light of dawn shone off his body. He let out a slight yawn as he got up from his bed and looked around. Fumio opened the window to watch the view while the others were just starting to wake up. The only person who presumably didn’t sleep was Kaia, who was rocking herself in the corner. The rest of the campers had agreed that she had gone insane, so it was best to keep her restrained. She was tied up in a straitjacket and her irises were shrunken down, with her head twitching and sometimes she was vibrating the bed. From time to time, she would mumble to herself, but she was clearly unable to cause any more damage to the camp and other people. “Hey, don’t you guys think it’s a little… wrong to tie someone up like that?” Ryuto asked. “If they’re crazy, hell no!” Kaya responded. “But wouldn’t tying her up, all isolated and stuff cause her to go even more crazy, and make her be a likely target for the demon?” Ryuto responded, rubbing his hurt head with his hand. “All the more reason to tie her up!” Kaya answered. Meanwhile, as Kaya and Ryuto argued, Yuki sat on the doorstep of the dorm, staring off into the distance. Memories of her and Emi’s precious moments fluttered in her head. She missed her friend so much, and she yearned to just once see her face again. Tears started to drip down from her cheeks. Oh, how she missed Emi so much… She remembered seeing her dead corpse, beaten by a bloody bat, laid down right next to Kyoko’s dead body floating in the river. She recalled the mixed emotions she felt… Guilt for not saying goodbye one last time… Sorrow for her closest friend to die such a brutal death… Rage at the killer for doing such a thing… Rage erupted in Yuki’s veins just like a volcano. She felt angered that the killer would do such a thing to Emi… Do such a thing to all the campers! She started to remember all the deaths yet again… Kai’s bloodied corpse scattered across the bathroom… Pippi’s guts and blood that slowly poured from her stomach that had been sliced into two… Jack’s lifeless head separated from his body… The remains of Fanfikushon smeared all over the forest floor… Yuki felt as if she must avenge every single camper whom had died way too soon, who hadn’t even gotten the chance to live life to the fullest, who came for some fun and never returned… She wanted to avenge them… She needed to avenge them… But the question is, how? Just then, Sayomi was walking by, and noticed Yuki’s sad expression. “Hey now, what’s the matter?” Sayomi asked, sitting down next to her. “It’s nothing…” Yuki mumbled, trying to hide the sad face. “Hey, I may not be the brightest bulb of the bunch, but I can tell something’s wrong! You can tell me anything.” Sayomi responded, rather cheerfully. “Well, you don’t need to know…” Yuki answered. “Alright then! See you later! I’m gonna go on a walk!” Sayomi replied, as she walked away. Meanwhile, Aiden is busy making out with Jack’s lifeless, decomposing head, grossing just about everyone out. “Dammit Aiden, stop making out with that lifeless head you have there, it’s not helping, creep!” Kaya scolded Aiden in an agonized tone. “But it’s the head of my beloved~ Mmm~ He always wanted to this too, right?” Aiden moaned, which only added to the disgusting scene . “Absolutely disgusting…” Ryuto groaned in a disgusted way, while trying to rest due to his headache. Eventually, Ryuto gave up and walked away. Fumio wore his aqua blue jacket and headed to a dead tree log outside to watch anime on his tablet. It was the same log that he had dropped his phone in the night before. Ryuto walked over and sat right next to him, which in response, Fumio gave off a friendly smile. “Ryuto-kun! Hey, man! What’s up?” Fumio temporarily paused the anime episode he was watching and turned to his fellow camper. “What’s up?! Everyone’s dying! How could you act so cheery when you know you’re gonna die too?! And what’re you watching? Why are you using that tablet to watch anime rather than, I don’t know, CONTACT THE POLICE?!” Ryuto snapped. “Woah… Calm down, man! And I already tried that… There’s no service, all I can do on here is watch anime. Plus, we may not die! You don’t know!” Fumio gave off a shrug, which only angered Ryuto even more. “I don’t know?! FOURTEEN people have DIED so far! Any one of us could be next!” Ryuto responded clearly upset. “Well, might as well try and enjoy our lives while we can, right?” Fumio said, trying to remain optimistic. “What’s the point?! Ugh, you make no sense!” Ryuto muttered as he got up and stomped off, still angered by Fumio’s optimistic behavior. _______________ That night, almost everyone fell asleep in the dorms. Ryuto didn’t want to be there in the same room as everyone else; he found the night sky more relaxing. It assured him that he wouldn’t die, that everything would soon be okay as he fell asleep under the bright, shining stars. Demon snuck into the dorms through an open window. He quietly tip-toed over to the corner where Kaia was in. Unlike everyone else, she was still wide awake. She saw him, but didn’t scream. Her sanity was still gone due to Hirito and Kyoko, and she was forever broken. Demon got out a syringe and stabbed her with it, causing her to pass out. He didn’t make a single noise as he dragged her to the window, where Emi was waiting. He passed it to her, and shortly after, climbed out of the window. The duo carried the unconscious girl away, to their secret hideout buried under the ashes of the forest. As they tip-toed over to the remains of the forest, they didn’t realize at first that someone else had awoken. Ryuto’s eyes fluttered open as he sat up, and witnessed Emi and Demon. “H-hey.. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT’RE YOU DOING?! Wait… EMI?! IS THAT YOU?!” Ryuto screeched. Demon and Emi jumped back at the sound of his voice, causing them to drop Kaia. Despite this, Kaia did not wake up, as she was tranquilized by Demon. “Ugh… What is he doing out here? Emi, we’re going to have to abandon Kaia. Could you take care of him for me?” Demon was clearly annoyed by the encounter. Emi nodded and Demon ran away to the ashes that were once the forest. He swept away a group of ashes that revealed a hole. He jumped in, covering the entrance once again. Ryuto was in complete shock as Emi ran towards him. He put his hands up in defense, but it was no match for Emi’s strong legs. She jumped at him, headkicking him in the process. The headkick was meant to weaken him, but due to Ryuto’s head injury the other day, it caused him to pass out. Emi turned around towards the dorm and saw the lights flicker on. The rest of the campers had woken up. Emi quickly dashed to the remains of the forest, jumping in the same hole that Demon did. She was indeed quick, but not quick enough. Yuki was the first to step out of the dorms, and she was able to catch a quick glimpse of Emi before her disappearance. “Emi?! That was Emi right there! I could’ve sworn I saw the top of her head!” Yuki said, confused. “How could it possibly be her, Yuki? Emi’s dead!” Igor explained. “I wonder why Kaia and Ryuto are passed out here, Jack?” Aiden asked the lifeless head. “Whatever the reason, we should help them!” Sayomi said. “But… What if…” Osara wondered. “What do you mean ‘what if?’ Emi’s obviously dead, and I bet the killer’s behind this! Either that, or maybe either Kaia and Ryuto are betraying us…” Yuri replied. “I know, but from the amount of time I’ve known Yuki in this isolated camp, I know she doesn’t say anything unless it’s true, unless it has meaning. She just wouldn’t randomly claim that she saw Emi…” Osara reasoned. “But what if she’s hallucinating things? What if she only saw Emi in her head?” Kaya commented. “I can hear you… I’m right here.” Yuki muttered, causing Yuri to yelp back from surprise. “I mean… Yuki, you’re absolutely positive that you saw Emi?” Osara asked, in which Yuki nodded her head as a reaction. “Of course! I swear to god, I saw the top of her head! I would NEVER lie about something like that!” Yuki practically yelled at Osara, but she wasn’t angry. This was only due to the shock of seeing Emi after she assured herself many times that Emi would never return. Osara nods. “Yuri, Kaya. Could you two bring in Ryuto and Kaia?” Osara turns to the other two girls, who obey and together carry the unconscious bodies of Ryuto and Kaia. As they were in the process of doing this, Osara turns to Yuki. “Come inside and sit down at the table. There, we can talk. About Emi, of course.” Osara then turned around and walked inside the dorm, expecting Yuki to follow her. Yuki hesitated a bit, certain that she saw Emi, then reluctantly followed Osara inside. The two sat down at a nearby table and discussed. To the right of them were Ryuto and Kaia, who were both put in their respective beds. Yuri came over to their table with two cups of tea, courtesy of Hirito before his death, and set them down on the table, walking away to take care of Ryuto. Osara took a sip of her tea, but Yuki calmly pushed it away, shaking her head. “So, miss Suishou. You saw Emi, correct?” Osara asked. “The top of her head. I swear I saw it.” Yuki responded, swiftly. “But how could you have saw her? She died, remember?” Osara replied. “Well… What if she didn’t? What if she survived the attack and Demon didn’t know?” Yuki questioned. “That is definitely possible. Demon either made a mistake and Emi lived, you’re seeing things, or… Demon wanted Emi to live...” Osara agreed, as Yuki sips a cup of tea. “But why would he want her to live?” Kaya got up from Kaia’s body slouched in bed and walked to the table, pulling up a chair. She motioned for Yuri to get her a cup of tea, but she responded with “Hirito only made two before… you know. Maybe it was for him and Kaia? Oh well… We can’t let it go to waste.” Yuri shrugged before turning back to Ryuto. “What if… Emi and Demon are… Teaming up?” Osara suggested. Yuki shot up and slammed her hand on the table in anger and frustration. “EMI WOULDN’T DO THAT! SHE WOULDN’T GO AND BETRAY US LIKE THAT!” She screeched, causing Yuri to jump back a bit. “Yuki! Calm down! It’s only a suggestion!” Kaya yelped in surprise. “Calm… Right… Sorry.” Yuki sighed and sat back down. “Okay, Yuki. I don’t know if you only imagined her, or she was really there. Either your crazy, or not. The only one other person who could’ve seen Emi is Ryuto, but he’s out cold.” Osara turned to Yuri. “How’s he doing, Yuri?” “Way better than before. I bandaged his head wound. Also, Kaya, shouldn’t you be helping Kaia? She got a bad injury too, you know…” Yuri exclaimed. “But… She’s batshit crazy! And I’m kinda doing stuff right now, soo… Yeah. Anyways, Ryuto should wake up soon. We’ll ask if he saw Emi and determine if Emi’s either a traitor or a figment of Yuki’s imagination. Got it?” Kaya declared. “Alright. Sounds good.” Osara nodded, then took a shot of what was left of her tea. Yuki didn’t feel like drinking anymore, so Kaya got a straw from the cabinet and drank the rest of Yuki’s tea. Nothing eventful happened until evening. It was 7:00 PM when Ryuto and Kaia finally woke up, after seemingly being in a coma. The others quickly took notice. “Ryuto! Finally, God! We really need your help!” Kaya shouted. “Oohh! Yaay! Now we have something to do! It was so boring…” Yuri cheered. “Huh..? Wha..? W-where am I..?” Ryuto groaned as he looked up from the bed to see a crowd of people all surrounding him. “G-GAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!” He was immediately alarmed. “Huh? What do you mean?” Sayomi tilted her head in confusion. She didn’t know what Ryuto meant. “Amnesia… Perfect. Just great! Now we have absolutely no way of finding out if Emi’s really still alive!” Osara fumed. “Ryuto… Calm down. What do you remember?” Yuki asked. “Who’s Ryuto?! Where am I?! What’s happening?!” Ryuto cried out as Yuki gave off a sigh. “You are. You know what? Forget it. I’m not even going to try to get your memories back.” Yuki scoffed. “Okay… Wait! I have an idea! What if we knock out Ryuto again, and when he wakes up, he’ll get his memories back?” Yuri suggested. The other campers disagreed, but it was too late. Yuri and already found a frying pan. Her fellow campers screamed at her not to right before the frying pan made contact with Ryuto’s head. Once again, he was out cold. “Yuri! Why on Earth would you do that?!” Kaya exclaimed. “Just an idea! He could wake up with his memories again soon!” Yuri shrugged. “Whatever! There’s nothing we can do about it now. Everyone go to sleep now, but just to be safe, I’ll keep watch for the night. I’ll alert you if anything bad happens.” Osara demanded. The others agreed, and soon everyone had gone to sleep again. The sun was setting on another peculiar day at Akademi Murder Camp. The birds had stopped singing their songs and were about to go to sleep. Everything was going back to normal… ...Well, as normal as it should be, in a camp like this... Final Results In the Demon's Lair, Emi and (Unmasked) Demon talk about the events that just happened on the cottage. Demon was mad about Emi slowness, while Emi was trying to defend herself. "Idiot! It wasn't my fault! I was going to beat and kidnap Kaia just as you asked!" ▬ Emi said in anger, almost screaming ▬ "What? What do you said? I can't believe what you're asking me! You want me to kill Kaia, Ryuto and... Yuki? Killing me? But... Yeah i know you have a deal with me, but... I understand now..." Emi puts her disguise on and, trembling, picked one of the most conventional weapons of the giant armory that Demon have, a knife! A weapon made for quickly beating up you victims, made for people who don't have time to watch they foes die slowly. Emi just want to do her job, seeing Yuki fell pain isn't for her, you know! After finally reaching her destination. Emi slowly enters by the windows, without anyone noticing and being careful. Only one noise could reveal her to everyone. The demons is on the main entrance, he violently kicks the door, breaking one of the small windows decoration of the door. Everyone suddenly wakes up, running to the main entrance, minus Ryuto, who is still knocked out, for the second time. Emi hides under a bed and waits for everyone to leave, now she just need to stab Ryuto, not hard isn't it? "Emi!" ▬ Yuki! She runs close to Emi and holds her knife. Ryuto wakes up for his short comatose, he quickly notices Demon holding a knife ready to stab him and jumps off the bed. Emi tries to free herself, but Yuki resists. She uses her knife to make a small cut on the back of Yuki's troath, making her pass out and get her hair cut out to a short size. Emi ignored Yuki and runs to Ryuto, who is trying to push Kaia out of the room. Emi holds the knife up and is prepared to kill Ryuto, he jumps of the way and Kaia gets stabbed on the head instead, killing her. The door opens and the other campers enter, ambushing the Demon. Emi is doomed, she hurt her best friend, she killed one and is trying to kill other innocent. Now, what she is? She is... a monster! "I'm sorry for this" ▬ Emi said, while crying. Emi stabs her chest with the knife and falls on the ground, next to a knocked Yuki. Kaia and Emi are gone. Category:Blog posts